This invention relates to electric storage batteries, and particularly to a quick connection and mounting of the battery within a holder.
Most present automotive batteries, used for starting the engines, use the familiar SAE-type lead post terminals. Such terminals usually require a lead ring-type connector on the cable. The lead ring is typically tightened by means of a nut and bolt, thereby requiring tools for installation and resulting in a relatively difficult and inconvenient installation process.
It is the object of this invention to provide an engine starting battery and holder for the battery in which the battery may be easily plugged in and snapped into the holder without the use of tools. The action completes the necessary electrical contact of the battery terminals to the electrical system of the automobile and also securely mounts the battery.
According to the invention, a battery has a case with terminal extensions with sockets. A battery holder has conductive plugs with posts that are received within the sockets as the battery is placed into the holder. Preferably, releasable interengaging projections on the battery case and the holder engage to lock the battery in the holder.
The holder is formed as a tray with the plugs disposed in one end wall of he tray and with a living hinge formed in the opposite and adjacent end walls of he tray. The plugs include posts that are received in aligned sockets in terminal extensions on the battery case. A ledge projects from the end of the battery case opposite the terminal extensions and is received in a latch formed on the opposite hinged end wall of the tray.
In the preferred embodiment, the sockets are oriented with their longitudinal axes generally parallel to an end wall of the battery case and the posts extend normal to a floor of the tray. The plugs have an opening to receive a conductor connected to the electrical systems of the vehicle.
The invention resides in the battery, in the holder, and in a system comprising the battery and the holder.
The present invention eliminates the requirements for tools, increases the convenience for the installer, and decreases the likelihood of minor hand injuries or other injuries resulting from scraped or bruised knuckles, wrist strains, or electrical arcing caused by unintentional short circuiting of battery terminals by wrenches or other tools. The invention also facilitates charging and testing the battery without disconnecting it from the electrical system of the vehicle.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear in the detailed description which follows. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which illustrate a preferred embodiment of the invention.